narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Yuki
Jade Yuki (結城ジェイド, Jeido Yuki) is character created by Almiaranger for her fanfiction which has yet to have been posted. She is genin-level ninja from Kirigakure. Background Before the story, Jade lived an enjoyable and unique life. She was born to an average middle-class family, and lived with both her parents until sixth grade. When Jade turned twelve, her father was laid off his job and her family began having economical problems. Knowing Jade was a bright girl; they had her take the entrance exam for private boarding school, and applied for a scholarship. Her parents had known that if she did succeed in earning a scholarship, she would be one less expense to them, and she would be in a safe and secure place. Jade did in fact earn the scholarship, and so she attended Sunny Valley Academy in sixth and seventh grade. In this school, she became friends with a number of individuals. Personality (Under Construction) This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance (Under Construction) Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities (Under Construction) Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I (Under Construction) Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II (Under Construction) Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia (Under Construction) Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S''' sign under Text appearance. Reference '''(Under Construction) Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. I credit the anime character creator from the link below. I used it to create a headshot for Jade at the top of this page. Feel free to use it yourself, as it was a valuable tool in the creation of Jade. (Link Below) http://www.azdressup.com/girl-dress-up/ultimate-anime-girl-design.html Category:DRAFT